Rebellious
by bloody.dark.asylum
Summary: Her dreams are faded, perfect life shattered, peace lost, can't get out of the deep pit you call love. When she takes that path, everything changes, but she won't turn back, because, she is a rebel. YzakxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rebellious**

**When her dreams faded, it was hard to believe ever again**

**When her perfect life was shattered, it was harsh to live another one**

**When peace is lost, it's tough to find it through war**

**When she falls in love, it's _impossible_ to get out**

**When she takes that path, **

**No matter how much pain, **

**She will never turn back, because she is...**

**A Rebel.**

**YzakxOC**

**Please review, it encourages me a lot. Some of my other stories were abandoned because of lack of encouragement.**

**I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

**Story contains what rating suggests.

* * *

**

"What? You, and another woman, out there…" The woman broke into tears.

"Mary, please don't do this. I'm sorry Mary, I-I don't know what I was doing, I—"

* * *

"Shut up you bastard! You selfish bastard! Haven't you ever thought of your family? Me, and our daughter? She's only thirteen!"

The man remained silent.

The woman let out a frustrated scream. "I can't believe you would do this David…"

* * *

**Two years later**

Slim delicate fingers handled the picture frame as painted black nails skimmed the edge. Her eyes were dry, but on the inside she was crying. A picture of her mother. The only picture she has.

She bit her lip, and looked out at her enormous bay window to see a grey and cloudy sky. So dreading and complicated, like the whispers of war that has been around these days. War…there really was going to be a war.

A ring from her cell phone came from a large desk beside her. She picked it up.

"What" Is always her greeting.

"Hey! It's me"

"Yeah. What"

"You got that invitation?"

"Yep. Envelopes must've cost a fortune."

A snicker came from the other side of the phone. "Not as much as _your_ envolopes _Miss Cecilia Evange_."

"You know I don't send letters, Rita."

"Yeah, well whatever. So, are you going to that person's party?"

"No."

"Look Ceci. Just because I'm not invited doesn't mean you can't go. You need more friends!"

"I don't care. Everyone around me are fucking fags, ok? I don't need any friend other than you."

Cecilia closed the flip phone and sighed.

Rita, the only person that actually wasn't scared of her. Rita was a servant her age that brought her breakfast everyday. Since the Evange family was wealthy because of David Evange's political position, there was a tutor that came to teach Cecilia, and every time he came Cecilia would always let Rita come and listen.

Cecilia opened the invitation to see who had invited her. _Kamui Shiro._ Lametard. The only reason he knew her was because of her family name.

Her family name.

* * *

Ceci took off her sandals, stripped, and took a hot shower, relaxing and refreshing.

She had been drinking whiskey again, feeling all giddy and emotional.

When she came out, she wrapped herself in a lush white robe and slippers. She studied herself in her Vanity table mirror.

A thin face, pouty lips, coal eyes, pale skin, black hair. High nose, high cheekbones, small frame but average height. A beautiful figure.

Cecilia knew how beautiful she was. This might sound vain, but modesty was pathetic.

Two years ago, the knowing of her beauty would make her smile, feel happy, or, even more, feel grateful for herself. It all means nothing now.

She went on her laptop. She recalled what she had thought about in the shower. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted to do something else. Something away from her family.

Semi-consciously, she began searching for military schools. There were a lot of schools, but she chose the best and the famous one, Lagers field Military Academy. The top.

* * *

The next morning Cecilia awoke with a slight hangover, but she ignored it and took a shower. When she came out, the Rita came in with her breakfast.

"You look drained. Had whiskey?"

Cecilia nodded. "Rita, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've decided I'm going to go to Lagers Fields Military Academy."

There was a pause. "Well, Ceci, I have to say…I'm happy for you, I mean, this is good. Do you plan to fight in the war?"

"Yes."

Rita came over and placed the tray on Cecilia's bed. "Ok then, I'll be going. Tell me when you're going ok? I want to help you pack." Rita gave her another smile and left, closing the door behind her.

The first think Cecilia did was go online, and purchase a shuttle ticket to Janarius 1, where the academy was located. She had already registered in Lagers Field to start for the year, but there was still this kind of pre-test so tuition fees were paid after.

* * *

A week later, Rita came in, all excited.

"I don't get why you love packing so much"

"Hm."

She was too concentrated in packing, making a small humming voice. She suddenly stopped, and turned to face Cecilia.

Her face was very serious. "Ceci, did you tell Mr.Evange about going to Lagers Field?"

"No"

"But, what if—"

"I don't care." That ended the conversation.

Finally, after a while, Rita spoke again.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes."

* * *

Cecilia walked down the grand curved staircase, head held high and full of determination. Behind her stood her innocent but hated bodyguard, holding a black suitcase.

A few days later Rita had packed it with some clothes, a couple pairs of shoes, toiletries, and some cosmetics.

Ceciliawas wearing a black knee length skirt, a black skinny blazer, black leather gloves, black shades, and black pumps. Even her purse was black. Sexy but elegant.

Downstairs Mr.Evange was sitting by the fire and reading the news. His wife, Cecilia's stepmother, was knitting. Such a cozy scene.

Cecilia walked all the way down, and went to sit at the couch beside her father's chair. He glanced at her, and folded his newspaper.

Cecilia took her shades off and relaxed herself on the couch. "Father." She began.

"As your blood-related daughter, it is necessary to tell you what I am about to say."

Her father just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to Lagers Field Military Academy."

From upstairs Rita was watching, probably as nervous as the bodyguard. The Evange father-daughter fights were not pretty.

The air in the den was tense, especially when everyone knew Mr.Evange would blow up any minute. His whore was darting her eyes everywhere.

Then he exploded. "What do you think your doing? Bring yourself on a silver platter to hell? My answer is no, you are not allowed to go. You can do anything but fight in the war!"

Cecilia was perfectly calm. "You needn't answer. I never asked you a question." She looked at her watch. "Look at the time. I mustn't miss my shuttle. Have a good day."

With that she stood up and walked past Mr.Evange, motioning for the bodyguard to follow. As she was nearing the front door, there was another yell from her father.

"If you step out of that house, _never come back again!_"

Cecilia turned around fully, and stared into her father's eyes, the same burning coal eyes that she has. "_I don't intend to"_

Mr.Evange swaggered. His wife quickly rushed to his side to steady him. "Cecilia, you—"

Cecilia fixed her an icy glare, then turned around as her bodyguard opened the big oak door. She stepped out, never looking back.

* * *

As Cecilia stepped out of her limousine to enter the shuttle port, she suddenly felt a sense that finally took the achoff her heart for two years. Freedom. As she walked she felt light-hearted, free, airy.

Alas she found her gate and lined up. She was finally leaving Aprilius 1. For good. Cecilia couldn't help but smile.

Yzak Jule was very impatient. He wanted to get on that shuttle fast, so he could arrive at Janarius 1 to start military academy. He had nothing to do but stare at the girl in front of him. She was actually quite interesting to stare at. Nice, firm butt, amazing legs. This girl could not have been older than him.

As the line moved on, the girl in front of him was confronted with the gate attendant. She handed him the ticket, and walked down the hall, pulling her black suitcase behind her.

* * *

In the shuttle port at Janarius 1, caught another glimpse of the girl he had seen earlier. She stepped into a limousine when he saw her face. Blood red glossy lips, hair parted to one side and in her eyes, a prominent nose. The only thing he didn't see was her eyes.

Probably some spoiled daughter of a politician, Yzak snickered. Typical.

He climbed into his own limousine, the one every student that attends Lagers Field takes.

In the attendance hall, every new student attending Lagers Field was seated in comfortable chairs, listening to a boring speech from the school principal.

"…and the curfew is eleven p.m. One week winter break, one week summer break. And now…I would like to introduce to you our instructors."

Five tough looking men stepped up on the stage. One, took the microphone to make a speech.

"The chairs you're sitting on right now, look at them."

A sea of heads looked down, studying the chairs.

"Look at them, and savor them. Once you get off of these chairs, everything's going to be _hard._"

He handed the microphone back to the principal. He cleared his throat. "Each of you young people will take a pre-test. If you are not physically fit to reach our standards, you will be sent home. If you do, you will stay, and categorized to which instructor you will be in a squad with. Please keep in mind that these instructors have the right to send you home anytime they want."

"Now, all of you will take the pre-test"

An ocean of mumurs that sounded like,"What? We just got off the shuttle!" or, "In these shoes?"

Cecilia smirked. She had been smart enough to change into a pair of loose cargo pants and sneakers in the limousine.

"Silence" came from the instructor that made the speech about savoring the chairs.

The room hushed.

"Please file properly out of the auditorium and follow me"

The instructor walked to the front, and the young people followed.

Outside, the instructor led them to a big field where there were many obstacles. It almost looked like a game, an obstacle course. The five instructors lined up, their arms folded in front of them, faces emotionless.

"Alber, Nate!" Barked a subordinate. A geeky teenager walked up to the red line, thinking of why his last name just had to start the alphabet.

"Go!" The subordinate pressed a timer on his neck, as the instructors watched.

The poor sap ran, until he reached a rope ladder. He started climbing. He was already sweating. When he reached the top, he had to crawl along horizontal bars, then jump down on a trampoline.

Yzak almost laughed when the kid squeezed his eyes shut tightly, then jump on the trampoline. There was a bounce, and he slowly opened his eyes, got up, and ran to a brick wall with studs. He began pulling himself upwards, but in the middle he stopped to rest and slipped. He landed on the ground with a dull thud. There was a groan and a second later he was taken away on a waft and taken back to the school to get medical attention.

Many others took the test, and only one person passed, a male named Subaru Azuka.

"Evange, Cecilia"

She stepped up.

This was heard by Yzak, who turned to look at the girl. He was surprised to see the girl he had seen enter the limousine. She? At a military school? He snickered again. He doubted that she would pass.

Another surprise. Evange the name was quite famous. Why would a spoiled daughter of a politician be here?

Cecilia stepped to the red line, and waited for the 'go'.

"Go!"

She was already gone, thanks to her fast reflexes. She ran, at a fast speed to the rope. This she climbed with ease. Cecilia was surprised at herself. She never really trained or anything. Climbing the horizontal bars was quite uncomfortable, because her pants were low-ride and her blazer was a bit short. Ignoring that, she kept on going.

Cecilia jumped down to the trampoline, and bounced right off and onto the ground steadily. Climbing the wall was quite huffy, but she made it through and climbed down a vertical metal ladder. The next obstacle was a set of monkey bars three meters off the ground, and it was reached when you on a ledge. If you fall you would land in mud. The monkey bar goes up and down, right and left, and is roughly seven meters in length.

By now Yzak was already flabbergasted, but he tried not to show it on his face. He looked around. That Subaru guy was watching her, and all the other people. The girls were all envying Cecilia, wondering if they could ever pass.

Cecilia could feel the sweat coming off of her face. She was halfway on the monkey bars. Endure some more and that would be the end of it. Her arms were sore and tired, and they really just wanted to drop and land in the soft mud.

But she wouldn't just give up, and return to her father. That would be pathetic. And she was capable. So, she urged herself forward. By the end of the bars, she finally jumped down on dry land and steadied herself. There was a whistle as soon as her feet touched the ground, and a few cheers from the girls.

Cecilia made her way back, ignoring cheers. She went back to the spot she stood at.

"Wow, you did great" came a female voice from her left. Cecilia turned around to see a girl her age with shiny brown hair and deep violet eyes.

"Uh, thanks."

Some other guys passed, but never a girl. There were very little girls anyways, but once in a while a girl would be up to test.

"Hanenfuss, Shiho!"

"Well, it's me!"

"Um, good luck"

Shiho looked back at Cecilia, with a mildly surprised look. "Thanks"

This girl seemed pretty athletic. She passed the test. Shiho was slower than Cecilia, but better at endurance.

Finally,Yzak Jule. He smirked, stepped to the red line, and waited. Yzak was flawless, moving with his natural grace. Of course, he passed the test, and Subaru looked at him as if Yzak was worthy. Yzak just narrowed his eyes back.

No more girls passed.

"Hey! It seems like we're the only girls that passed!"

Cecilia just nodded. Twenty-five people that passed the pre-test were now faced upon the five instructors and a subordinate.

The first instructor stepped up. The one that made the comment about the chairs.

"Squad number 1: Subaru Azuka, Yzak Jule, Cecilia Evange, Athrun Zala, Jord Saki."

As the subordinate droned on, Cecilia almost felt bad that Shiho wasn't in her squad.

* * *

Yzak slammed the door to his new dorm. Three shitty news in a row. First, that Zala guy in his squad. Second, you share a common room with your squad that has separate rooms, and thirdly, he's stuck with Zala for the whole year.

All the new years are on floor 3, a hall with five doors to common rooms. In squad 1 common room, there are six rooms on each side. Starting from the left is the washroom, Athrun's room and then Yzak's. Starting from the right was Jord's, then Subaru's, and finally Cecilia's.

At first Cecilia wasn't exactly pleased of the idea that she was in a common room with a bunch of boys her age, but at least she had the lock to her own room and the common room. She entered her room, and put her suitcase beside the wall. The room was small, with only a bed. Quit tidy, with a closet. Military schools don't include any academics, and that was the way it was. Either you're in the war, or you're studying.

Eminem's rap reached her ear, that's when she realized that was her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ceci! Do you remember me?"

Cecilia frowned.

"Um, no"

"I'm uncle Theron!"

Cecilia remembered. This was her mother's younger brother who was filthy rich.

"Oh"

"Well, I heard that you are going to Lagers Field?"

"Yeah. Um, how did you know?"

He chuckled. "Your know your instructor?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he was a colleague of mine. We've been keeping in touch."

"Oh…well…"

"Ceci, your father didn't agree to this did he?"

"No"

"And you didn't pay the tuition fee yet right?"

"I'm going to after your call."

"Well, no need, because it'll be my pleasure."

"Uncle—there's no need. I'm perfectly fine—"

"No, listen Ceci. When your mother died, I didn't have any other family, and you're my niece. I want to do something for you, you know, you'rethe heiress of my company."

Great. Two heiress positions, one for her father and one for her uncle.

"Um, that would be greatly appreciate, uncle"

"Oh, and also, I will be sending $2500 dollars every month as your allowance."

"Thank you very much, uncle."

* * *

Every body that passed the test had the rest of the day to rest and socialize. Cecilia came out of her room, and looked at the common room. There stood two boys, silver-haired and blue-haired. When they saw her, they grudgingly walked away and sat on couches opposite from eachother. She breezily walked past and opened the door to the hall.

When she left, Yzak got up, ignoring Athrun and went into the bathroom for a shower. Subaru popped out of his door, and exited the common room.

Outside, Cecilia stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. A guy from her squad jogged up to walk beside her.

"So, your name's Cecilia?"

"Yes"

"My name is Subaru Azuka. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. She shook it. The hand was soft.

"You did really well for the pre-test."

She nodded. This conversation was lame. "You too"

Just as they turned a corner, a group of boys came into view. These Cecilia recognized as some of the boys that passed the pre-test.

"Heyy shorty. Yo guys, that's some ass, eh?" The boys behind the leader laughed and agreed.

Subaru frowned, annoyed. "Lay off, alright Deanne?"

He whistled. "Look who's talking. It's not like you're her boyfriend, Azuka. It's a free country."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. This happened to her way too much. When she gets physically trained, she's gonna beat those shits to a pulp.

"Well, laterz."

He and his gang walked past them, as Deanne purposely came closer to her. He cocked his head to her.

"The name's Andy. Next time babe"

* * *

**Well, please review, and i will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review

* * *

**

"…128…129…130"

"130!"

"…131…132…"

"140! Alright! Get up!"

Squad 1 got up, panting from the non-stop 140 push-ups. Cecilia was smearing sweat all over her track pants.

Their coach, Mr. Monte, looked at each of them fiercely. "You guys tired?"

"No sir!" Five of them chorused.

"Good, cuz this is only the first week. It's gonna get harder, trust me. Now…"

Mr. Monte led the group to a single obstacle. It started with a two meter iron ladder, then a horizontal rope ladder, and ended with iron bars going down.

Mr. Monte touched the rope ladder. "Tell me, this rope ladder isn't steady is it? Why?"

"Because the ends could twist with out balance, and the ladder would flip." said Jord.

"Good. Your goal is to get across this and climb down the other way, and make sure your teammates do to. Got it?"

"Yes" squad 1 chorused. Subaru went first. His back hunched, he rushed forward, only to result in landing in mud.

Yzak went next. He was moving slowly and concentrating on balance when he heard Athrun call out to Jord about something. Yzak instantly knew that Athrun was trying to distract him, and the thought of it boiled his blood. Because of the agitation Yzak fell feet first in the mud, then making a face. He glared at Athrun.

Cecilia tried, but in the middle she lost her balance but regained it, and lost it again. She had enough sense to hold on, but not for long. Cecilia was very hygienic, so she didn't want to clean mud later. Instead, she swung and landed on dry ground.

"STOP!"

Squad 1 looked toward Mr. Monte.

"What do you imbecile adolescents think you're doing?"

They sat there speechless, confused.

"This whole exercise is to test your team work! You can only get across this with teamwork! I'll give you one more chance!"

Jord spoke up. "If he means team work, then we have to work together as a team."

Yzak scowled. "You didn't have to state the obvious"

"What do you know, Jule" Athrun shoved Yzak.

"Don't touched me, you son of a bitc—"

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out!" Subaru broke up the fight.

Every body turned to look at Mr. Monte's stony face. They turned around, and quietly began talking.

"Ok, the lightest here is Cecilia, so she can go first while the rest of us holds the rope to sturdy her. Once she gets to the other side, she can hold the rope while another one of us goes across. Ok?"

"Sure, Zala, but don't act like a know-it-all, ok?"

As Cecilia climbed up the iron bars, Athrun came up from behind her. She grabbed on to the ropes and Athrun held them in place. This was much easier.

Cecilia made it to the other side, then motioned that she was ready. Everybody ushered Yzak. As he made his way across, Cecilia's hand reached out. He took it, and placed his feet on the first bar. Cecilia lowered herself to the ground.

After everyone made it, Mr. Monte confronted them again.

"That was good, but you need more teamwork. Tonight at eight p.m I will stop by your common room and help you teenagers socialize."

All the students attending Lagers Field ate their meals in a cafeteria, which was more like a banquet hall. It was a lavishly decorated room that was huge. The food was restaurant quality, and even the dishes were chrome. Instead of lining up to get food, students sit at round tables, while waiters or waitresses come and serve their food.

Dinner starts at 6: 30, and ends at 8:00 pm.

It was 6:00 when Mr. Monte dismissed them. They had just been doing another set of push-ups where you carry legs on your shoulders of the person in front of you, and the person in front of you carry the shoulders of the person in front of that person.

As the squad trudged through the grass, Cecilia felt her knees shaking. Yzak, watching her, couldn't help but admire. This was the toughest girl he had ever seen. She was still holding up by the end of the day. Their coach can be harsh to boys, but she was a girl! Though out the whole day there are only a few minutes' rests between different activities.

They made their way into the building, and went up the elevators to their floor. Yzak had managed to get the washroom first, so the rest of the group went back to their rooms, waiting for their shower.

Cecilia came out just as she heard the water tap turn off. She waited, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom, holding her robe and her shampoo.

Yzak came out, only with a towel around his waist. She briefly stared at his abs, then looked up to his metallic eyes.

She blushed so light that was only visible with a microscope and entered the bathroom.

Yzak entered the banquet room, unsure of where to sit. He looked around until he saw his squad waving for him, all except Athrun.

He went and sat down in the only seat, a chair beside Zala's.

"You guys didn't take a shower?"

Athrun lifted his head. "I did. These retards here didn't."

Subaru grinned. "Figured I'd take one after supper!"

Athrun glared at him. "Coach has a little party for us after, remember?" What sarcasm.

"One whiff of your shit Monte's gonna give us disciplinary classes on how to bathe."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks a lot Yzak. That was very nice." More sarcasm.

The males in squad 1 sat together, since they didn't meet any other friends. Just as Cecilia entered, she saw Shiho coming towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hi Shiho"

"Well, let's sit here!" Shiho led Cecilia to one of the empty tables in the middle, and sat down.

"So? How is your coach? I heard Mr. Monte is one of the toughest."

Cecilia smiled. "Yeah, he is"

Two waiters placed their meals in front of them. Cecilia took the chrome lid off of hers, then made a face.

"Eww"

"What, you don't like broccoli?"

"Duh. It like, takes up the whole plate."

"Well, Lagers Field doesn't serve junk, so deal with it."

Cecilia sighed and picked at her food. She noticed Shiho staring at some guy. Cecilia nudged her elbow.

"Who is he?"

"Allan Fuma…"

"You like him?"

"…Since grade school…"

"…"

"Oh my gosh! He's looking at me! And he's walking this way with his friends! Ok, do I have anything in my teeth?"

Before Cecilia had the chance to reply, Shiho quickly turned around to see Allen. Cecilia stared, then sighed in irritation as she recognized Andy Deanne. He was pretty good looking though, black spiky hair, brown eyes.

Andy sat in the empty chair beside Cecilia, and charmingly smiled. "How's my babe doing?"

Shiho looked at Cecilia with surprised eyes. Cecilia just rolled her eyes.

"Cecilia Evange?"

She faced Andy again. "That my name"

"Your dad's a politician"

"Yeah"

He nodded. "So is mine. Old guys. All of them, all bastards."

At this Cecilia laughed. So true. "Heh. Like father, like son."

Andy sighed and leaned back on his chair, tucking both arms behind his head. "Your fucking playing hard-to-get."

Cecilia was getting amused. She placed her fork down, and folded her arms in front of her. "Yeah, that's my problem."

"Bitch. Can I at least have your number?"

Cecilia smirked. She took a napkin and motioned for a pen. Andy looked to the friend beside him and motioned for a pen.

Cecilia wrote her cell number. "Don't call me"

Andy rolled his eyes, and put the napkin in his pocket. He turned to his friend, Kevlar.

Kevler was shaking his head. "You a lucky man, Deanne"

Andy just looked smug.

Yzak had been watching three tables away, almost a little jealous. How come she gave Andy her number when he was in her squad? Just because Andy asked?

"Jealous, Jule?"

Every time Yzak heard the voice of that guy he swears he felt like exploding. "What makes you think that?"

"Uh, you're looking at Cecilia with another guy?"

"You are too"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not"

"You are"

Cecilia jumped on the her bed and rubbed her eyes. A ring came from her cell phone.

"What"

"Hey shorty, it's me, your man Andy"

"You're not my man, and I told you not to call. I got my coach coming any minute."

"Yeah, well whatever. Um…"

_Knock, Knock_

Cecilia closed her flip phone and went out the door to see Mr. Monte coming in with Athrun holding the door.

Cecilia propped herself on the sofa, as Athrun sat down at another sofa. Mr. Monte sat on a chair in between.

"Athrun"

"Yes?"

"Go call the others"

As Athrun left, Mr. Monte sat with his elbows on his knees.

"So, Cecilia"

"Yes?"

"How does it feel in a squad full of boys?"

"…Um…not that bad, you know, doesn't really make a difference, since we're training everyday…"

Mr. Monte nodded. "I'm sorry for your mother"

"…You know about my mother?"

"Your uncle told me"

"…oh…"

Yzak, Subaru, and Jord came in, taking the couch Athrun was on, until Jord had no choice but to sit with Cecilia. "So? You guys not comfortable with eachother?"

"Well, I hope I can fix that. Our first activity tonight will be question circle. There will be a question and we will all answer it. Ok, the question is, What is the reason you wanted to come to Lagers Field? Subaru, you first."

"Well, I just want to prove to my parents that I could make it in the Lagers Field."

Jord was next. "My parents think that I need more physical training. That is my reason."

Mr. Monte nodded. "You, Yzak?"

"I want to fight for the war"

"Me too"

"And you, Cecilia?" "I also want to fight for our nation."

"But you're a girl"

Cecilia turned suddenly cold eyes on Yzak. "Does that make me any different? Mr Jule?"

"Ok, next question. Introduce yourself and talk about your friends and family. Athrun, why don't you go first."

"My dad is Patrick Zala, _Jule_ here is my _friend_, and my mother died when I was small."

"My mother is Ezaria Jule and my father died."

"Hehe...eh...both my parents are alive...and I have a few close friends back in highschool..."

"My parents are both healthy and alive, and they are farmers. At school i get bullied because people call me a nerd but I have a friend and he's a Micheal Jackson wannabe and when I was small I love transfomers and you know the feeling you get when you drink orange juice then brush you teeth it's BAD and I like the month march." said Jord.

"Ok, um, my mother died, and my father is David Evange. I also have an Uncle."

Athrun made the mistake of questioning. "I thought David Evange still had a wife"

Cecilia stared at him coldly. "That_ wife_ is not my mother"

"Oh...sorry"

Cecilia shifted herself arrogantly in her seat. Mr. Monte cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Time to go. Maybe we'll have weekly sessions. You punks take too much for granted. I'll have to speak to the principal on why you have 'couches' in your commmon room. Tomorrow I want to see teamwork."

Squad 1 nodded and Mr. Monte stood up and exited the room. Right after he left, Cecilia instantly got up and entered her room, closing the door loudly. Yzak smirked at Athrun. "Sucker"

* * *

The next night, Mr. Monte came in with a box. All the squad members were already seated. Mr Monte sat in his reserved chair and placed the box in the center of the coffee table. Everyone looked. It was a game called _Sorry_. You could tell it wasn't new, because the cards weren't packaged and the box was limpy. 

"I've used games to teach my students for four years" Commented Mr. Monte.

Over the next few months Mr. Monte brought a different game every week. Once he ran out of board games, he brought cards. Squad 1 was getting to know each other quite well.

Soon, it was nearing to the winter holidays. Everybody was gleeful and happy, because they could finally go home and meet their family, and not spend more days running laps. But not for Cecilia. She didn't want to return, but she had nowhere else to go. Her uncle offered her to stay in his home, but she didn't feel like spending the whole week of no school drinking hot chocolate with her uncle.

It was the last week before the week break, and there was a buzzing throughout the whole school about a celebration of some kind.

Cecilia did not like celebrations.

* * *

**Omg, this chapter took so long to update, since it was so boring to write. Sorry about that. :**


End file.
